Not An Ordinary Life
by SnitchSparks10873
Summary: Drarry Slash. Draco's silence really affects Harry Potter. There was no yelling or snarky remark, only silence and that scares Harry. Hermione came out with a brilliant ideas and that involves clearing the banquet hall just for them! [A bit of fluff involving cats!]


**A/N: One shot stories to all my beloved readers! Hope you enjoy this! Really appreciated if you guys can leave a review!**

 _ **NOT AN ORDINARY LIFE**_

"He left again." Harry sighed.

Ever since they had a big fight last month, Draco was nothing but cold to him. There was no yelling or snarky remark, only silence and that scares him. That was unlike Draco. If he was pissed off, he would make nasty comment. Never silence.

"Not talking again?" Harry jumped to the voice.

"Blimey Hermione, when did you get here?"

"About 5 minutes ago. The door is not locked" She shrugged.

"Yeah, that must be Draco."

"How many times did I tell you to lock the door? I know you have been living here peacefully for quite some time. But that doesn't mean you are safe."

"I know. I know. There's nothing to worry about. I put wards on this house. No muggle can see this house anyway."

Harry and Draco have decided to live in isolation, away from wizarding world and outskirt of muggle world as well. They live on top of a hill with the nearest muggle village was forty-five minutes away from their house. Occasionally muggle would passed by the little road near their house.

The only thing they need was private space for both of them. Harry life was open to everyone and the fact he chose Draco as his partner, he gained more popularity more than ever. Although Draco has grown powerful within the ministry through his own hardwork, not everyone can accept him open heartedly. That was why they chose to live separately from any community.

"Did you ask Draco for dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Not working. You know he will come out with many excuses."

"Urgh! Why can't just you guys be NORMAL!" Hermione snapped for the first time since he fought with Draco.

"Umm I think we are clearly not normal."

Hermione sighed, returning to her normal self. "I guess so."

"Help me Hermione! I really need you brilliant brain this time."

Hermione was quite for a long time until she suddenly speaks up. "Did you guys have a dinner party tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"The annual ministry dinner? Please do not say you forget?"

"Ouhhhh yaa! I might." Harry smiled sheepishly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ahh nevermind, so the thing is…."

Harry listened all the way through Hermione's brilliant ideas. For once, Harry did feel this plan is going to work.

* * *

 ***ANNUAL DINNER NIGHT***

"Do I look okay guys?"

"Why? Do you plan to flirt with Woods over there?" Ron gestured to Oliver Woods at the end of the table.

"Ron! Focus to our plan" Hermione said in shushed voice.

"Fine. You look good mate." Ron gives Harry thumbs up.

"Good enough to get shagged today?" Harry grinned.

"Err yeah mate… Whatever makes you happy." Ron, doing his best efforts tried not to cringe.

Harry glanced at Draco in front of him. He looked handsome that night with his newly tailored robes. Harry didn't get to see him since he left first for the dinner. Harry loved everything about him, from his sweet smile that Harry knew reserved only for him to his nasty remarks in his posh pureblood accent.

He was ripped off from his train of thoughts when Hermione spoke,

"Oh main course almost finished."

Harry became more nervous. He felt Hermione warm hands on his shoulder. Hermione gave a reassuring smile.

Harry looked back to Draco. He was having conservation with his colleague. His lips curved upward forming a little smile, making his face looked so soft and delicate. Harry loved that.

Surely as planned, all guests stood up and started making their way to the door without even finishing their desserts. Draco was looking around the room with puzzled look on his face.

"Is there something I should know?" Draco asked to himself.

*ehem*

Harry cleared his throat.

"Sorry for making this."

Draco looked at him curiously. His eyes did not sparkle as usual. If Harry didn't know any better, he would think Draco is mad at him. Harry was not sure himself when he saw a glimmer of sadness in it as well.

"There is no other way. You wouldn't listen to me." He started.

"You shouldn't do this you know. People will talk." Draco replied but no anger in his voice.

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

"I have been…. busy."

"Busy enough not to sleep the same bed with me?" Harry asked.

When he got no reply from Draco, Harry stood up and walk towards Draco. He sat beside Draco.

"Look. I don't want to argue anymore? Did I do something wrong? You can just tell me."

"No. There is nothing wrong." Draco fiddled with his robe cuff hem. His eyes fixed to the hem of his robes.

"Then? Why are you like this?"

"It just…."

Draco sniffed. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

Harry panicked. He never saw Draco like this since the wars.

"Do you love me?"

"Huh?" Harry gave a confused look.

"Nevermind. This is childish." Draco swept his tears using the back of his hands.

"Of course I do love you. What kind of question is that?"

"Well, I just felt that you don't need me anymore."

"Ouhh so this is what all about? You think I didn't love you anymore? That I want to leave you?"

Draco gave him the look that confirmed that thought.

"Ouh Draco. You know I love you."

"It just after the fight, I thought you don't love me anymore."

"Draco, we were fighting about a cat! And that cat does not even belong to us."

"And about the dishes and the bathroom and…"

"We literally fighting about everything Draco! Since Hogwarts. And you specifically said you do not want any muggle creatures."

"But I want that cat!"

"If you want me dead by Hermione, then be my guest."

"Then can we adopt her kittens?"

"You cannot take the kittens without its mother."

Draco pouted.

Harry kissed Draco and whispered "You know I can't stand looking you pouting."

Draco kissed Harry back more passionately. His hands raked through Harry's hair.

When he finally pulled back, Harry added. "You know if you want kittens so badly, we can always visit the pet shop in London. I know you been eyeing the shop when we walked there last week."

"I want munchkins." Draco argued and that makes Harry's heart warm again.

Harry smiled. "I didn't know you like fluffy stuff Malfoy."

"Well like I didn't know you are such a cuddler when we first met, Potter" Draco raised his eyebrows.

Harry sighed and getting back to the point. "Is this the reason why we do not talk for a month? A cat? Seriously?"

"You deserved better." Draco mumbled but loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry finally realized these was the moment when Draco thought he being an ex-Death Eater do not deserved the savior of the Wizarding World. He dealt with these for the third time within these year.

Harry replied in a firm voice. "I deserved to be with you! You know that!"

"M'kay" Draco responded, aware that he was being childish again.

Harry wondered if he needs to remind Draco monthly that he worth more than every fortune he had.

Draco was fixing his hair and looking very adorable in process. Harry couldn't help but to kiss him again. Draco immediately reacted to the kiss, his hand stroked Harry's hair, making it messier than ever.

*ehem*

Ron clears his throat. "We really need to finish the desserts."

Ron voice pulled them apart.

"Ouh yea sorry." Harry apologized while fixing his hair.

Harry got up from the seat but was pulled back by Draco. He pecked Harry on the lips and whispered. "Let see what we can do tonight."

Harry walked back to his chair in daze. He never felt so in love in his life. Their love sparked once more. Stronger and better. Nothing can pull them apart!

 **A/N: So how was it? Is it any good? Don't forget to review! Thank you for reading. Much love!**


End file.
